


Hey Frankie

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Iero Twins Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Confusion, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Secret Crush, Slut Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, iero twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Also on Wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced in my iero twins oneshot book :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced in my iero twins oneshot book :)

Anthony breathed out in relief as he opened his locker to put his science books back; he was so ready for the weekend. The remaining thing was to wait for his brother- well twin brother, Frank, so they could walk home.

But as usual Frank was pretty unpredictable and he never told Anthony where he would meet him nor texted him at least since they didn't have any classes together weird enough. Anthony also didn't know how long it would take Frank to actually meet him either, he had been unusual weird the past few weeks, giggling at his phone and avoiding Anthony slightly.

Moreover, it wasn't like Anthony was angry or jealous, he just guessed he'd gotten a girlfriend/boyfriend/faefriend or something. Frank was his brother; he was allowed to do what he wanted with his life without Anthony interfering. The only thing that bothered him slightly was the way Frank talked to him now days, always snappy or giving small grunts as replies.

It didn't surprise him at all that Frank had gotten another date mate to add to his list, they may look alike, but there was huge differences. So even if their features were somewhat mirrored, it was surprisingly easy to tell them apart, like their hair just to take an example. Anthony had fairly long hair for a guy, it only just brushed his shoulders and he always had it tied up in a small and lazy ponytail, and Frank on the other side had shaved his sides, bleached them and dyed the rest black in a somewhat faux hawk style.

Personality wise was also a huge factor in this case, seeing as Frank was the more rebellious and extravert of them. Anthony was a tad more soft-spoken and not too fond of Frank's punk gigs. In addition, Anthony had chosen hidden places for his piercings and tattoos, no one noticed his tongue piercing (yes I know im trash) since he rarely opened his mouth to speak out loud.

He just wished Frank could trust him more and treat him equally, it wasn't like he would steal or fall in love with Frank's boyfriends, yeah he was gay while Frank was pan. And even if he found himself in a situation where he liked one of Frank's boyfriends, if he ever got to meet one of them, he would not bring himself to act upon his feelings.

Too lost in his thoughts there he still stood with his locker open waiting for his brother, Anthony didn't notice the petite figure walking closer and closer towards him.

"Frankie!" Someone squealed loudly behind him as they wrapped their arms around his waist from behind.

All of that was so unexpected that Anthony jumped, making him hit his head in his locker in some way. "Fucker!" He cursed loudly, rubbing the sore and throbbing spot on his head before turning around to see the one who had mistaken him for his brother and hugged him.

"Frankie did I scare you?" The person who Anthony had expected least, Gerard Way the boy who dared to wear skirts, giggled at him.

Anthony opened his mouth to explain to the extremely cute boy who he did absolutely not have a crush on, that he had hugged the wrong brother only to feel himself closing it again.

"I'm sorry." Gerard continue to giggle cutely at Anthony as if he was the best thing in the world, how exactly did Frank treat this wonderful little baby boy to make him think of Frank like that. Last time Anthony had checked, Frank had never really cared when he was in a relationship.

"I eh," He managed to force out, not that it helped his case, but what else could he do when the cutest boy he'd ever seen stood in front of him and giggled like an angel.

"Oh I got to go," Gerard suddenly exclaimed breaking Anthony's daze. "Bye Frankie." He grabbed Anthony's shoulders softly and leaned up to press a hasty kiss on his cheek before sprinting down the hallway making his skirt flutter some.

Raising his hand slowly up to the cheek Gerard Way had touched with his lips, Anthony continued to stare dreamily after Gerard completely unaware that Frank had seen it all.


End file.
